A New Constellation
by Quixotic Colors
Summary: Months after Season 2, STARISH is working hard while QUARTET NIGHT is trying to find a new songwriter. They soon learn that HEAVENS is gaining more popularity. It's time to gain new recruits. STARISH & QUARTET NIGHT are now a part of the Kazumi Festival with HEAVENS. As they search for new idols, will they join Saotome Academy? Or will they follow another path?
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: Quixotic Color does not own Uta no Prince-sama, or the songs provided.

* * *

_23 years old: Kotobuki Reiji_

_22 years old: Kurosaki Ranmaru_

_20 years old: Camus & Otori Eichi_

_19 years old: Sumeragi Kira_

_18 years old: Shinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose Tokiya, Jinguji Ren, & Hijirikawa Masato_

_17 years old: Ittoki Otoya_

_16 years old: Aijima Cecil, Kurusu Syo, & Nanami Haruka_

_15 years old: Mikaze Ai_

_13 years old: Mikado Nagi_

* * *

Nanami Haruka walks around the streets of the city, trying to find inspiration for new songs. Unfortunately, there is nothing of use that she can gain ideas from. The sounds of cars honking, people talking on the phone, and the increasing heat in temperature are not helping her focus. Going through the park, she stops a few feet in front of a fundraiser for a small orphanage.

There are young children singing and trying to display their talents to the crowd; although, there are not many people stopping by to donate. Their expressions are full of melancholy with the adult-in-charge being in sorrows as well. Currently, a small five-year old is playing nursery rhymes on a piano with the other children singing along.

"A-Ano, minna-san, would you care to donate for these young children for a better future? We are hoping to reach 5,000 ¥ towards buying school supplies and basic house equipment. We are only 1,000¥ away from reaching that goal. Today is our last day of fundraising, won't you please donate?" The adult asks the people walking by hesitantly.

Haruka's heart sinks as she sees that nobody is donating and is ignoring the fundraiser. The reddish-orange haired teen starts to walk towards the small stage, willing to donate, when a voice causes her to hold her movement.

"May I play? " a soft voice asks.

Standing next to the small piano girl on stage is a teenaged girl who is younger than Haruka. Her pink hair is up by a brown ribbon, her purple eyes shows patience towards the little girl who nods. The mysterious teen smiles in gratitude before sitting down.

"Minna-san, I hope you take the time to listen to this song and grant these children their dream," she calls out to the crowd before starting.

_"Azayaka ni tobikau irotoridori no mahou  
__Toumeina watashi someageru*"_

Haruka walks closer to the stage, wanting to listen. As the girl sings, her fingers touches the piano keys as if she was springing them back to life. The song is light and happy, catching people's attention. They slowly begin to donate money by handing it over to the adult whose previous sorrows gradually starts to diminish. Haruka sees the children spin around and dance to the soft beat. Haruka can feel the girl's passion, and it reminds her of when she was younger and enjoyed playing the piano to please her grandmother.

When the song ends, Haruka rushes over to speak to the girl but misses her opportunity. The children yell out thank you to the mysterious girl before restarting their talent show with confidence. There is a bigger crowd watching, making it hard for Haruka to reach the stage. She gives the adult a couple of bills before heading back to the Master Course dorms, unconsciously humming to the melody of the girl's song. When Haruka opens the door, she sees the members of STARISH relaxing on the couches, and QUARTET NIGHT having a discussion at a table.

"Tadaima," she calls out.

It stirs the attention of the STARISH members who looks up towards her as well as a quick glance coming from the QUARTET NIGHT members.

"Okaeri, Little Lamb," Jinguji Ren greets her.

"Ne, Nanami, did you find any inspiration for new songs?" Ittoki Otoya asks.

He has his acoustic guitar on his lap, strumming on random chords. The red-headed teen seems to be having fun.

Haruka smiles as she shook her head, "Iie, it was hard trying to think of a melody as there were noises blocking my concentration. I needed to find a quiet spot to focus on."

Otoya looks surprised as well as the other members.

"Then what about the tune you were just humming to, Haru-chan?" Shinomiya Natsuki questions.

"Eh?" Haruka seems shocked, never realising that she was humming to the pink-haired girl's song, "Oh! I heard a girl singing for an orphanage fundraiser. It seemed to cheer everyone up."

"Orphanage? Ah! I remember there were many nursery schools and orphanages raising money. I already gave away a fourth of my earnings to my old nursery school's fundraiser," Otoya says.

"Besides that, it sounds like a good melody, ne, Nanami?" Kurusu Syo asks.

"Hai, she held confidence as she played. Demo, I wasn't able to speak with her," Haruka says.

"Hmm, it seems that there are new idols rising upon us," Hijirikawa Masato starts.

"We better continue working hard if we want to stay well-known," Ichinose Tokiya says, finishing Masato's sentence.

At that moment, Kurosaki Ranmaru slams a pile of papers on the table and rips out his pair of ear buds out of his ears in anger. It catches the attention of Haruka and the members of STARISH while the other three QUARTET NIGHT members sighs and take out their pair of ear buds as well.

"I can't handle reading these kinds of songs, let alone listen to them! The thought of singing them makes me want to scream for death!" Ranmaru cries out.

"Ran-Ran, calm down now. We haven't finished looking through all of them yet," Kotobuki Reiji says warily, "Maybe-"

"Urusai! We've looked over these crappy excuses for songs for days now. How on Earth can the next generation be this horrible in music?" Ranmaru screams.

"Ne, is everything alright?" Aijima Cecil asks.

He looks at his sempais with confusion as he lays his elbow on Haruka's shoulder. The other members glare at him until Masato decides to grab his arm and pushes it off Haruka's arm.

"QUARTET NIGHT is searching for a new songwriter, demo no one seems to fit our style," Mikaze Ai states.

"Hmph! Commoners here are starting to create such lousy music. They aren't worthy enough to even be writing songs," says Camus.

Haruka and the STARISH members walks over to the table, viewing the music scores that spreads throughout the table. They all freeze in terror as they follow the music. It appears that they are mostly notes chosen randomly; it's offensive to songwriters everywhere. What makes it more horrifying are the lyrics that the writers included. They were all upbeat, cheerful, and full of what QUARTET NIGHT doesn't play to. Natsuki sees the cd player that they were using and turns it on, putting the music up high. It sounds much worse than what's written on the paper. It is enough for Haruka and the members of STARISH to sympathize the older idol unit.

"Oi! What's with those expressions?" Ranmaru barks out, "We don't need your pity!"

They all try to avoid the silver-haired man's angry gaze. After a moment, Haruka steps forward.

"A-Ano, if you'd like, I could compose some songs for you," Haruka says.

Before any of the QUARTET NIGHT members could reply and before any of the STARISH members could reject.

"Muri desu yo, Miss Nanami!"

Shining Saotome appears in front of both idol units, making them take a step back in surprise. Although, he looks different. The academy principal has on a serious expression set on his face instead of his usual mischievous smirk. It makes everyone hesitant and bemused on what to do.

"Gakuen Kocho, why can't Haru-chan write for them?" Natsuki asks.

"A songwriter must be able to understand and have a deep connection with whom they are writing to. Miss Nanami, how much do you know about the members of QUARTET NIGHT? Do you understand them?" He asks her.

Haruka doesn't reply as she knows that she can not answer.

"Follow me!" The academy teacher calls out.

He leads them towards the common room and turns on the large flat screen t.v. The screen presents the members of HEAVENS on a stage. It seems that the video is a recording of one of HEAVENS's concerts. The two idol units looks confused on why they are watching it as they hear the music begin. It isn't until the members of HEAVENS start to sing do they realise the reason.

_"Oh...(music)... Splash!  
__1, 2 step karayakana flow"_

As HEAVENS sings, Haruka, STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT watches in amazement at how much passion they can feel within the music.

_"Shoudou de nana ka hajimeyou  
__Nan juu toori ni sentakushi no mukou"_

The beat is addictive and pleasing. The lyrics matches HEAVENS's personality.

_"Just take it, take it off  
__Itsumo wa dekinai  
__Youna koto motomete hoshii"_

The song has a sexy and untiring mood with a bit of self-confidence.

_"Baby, baby girl  
__Kimi sura kimi wo shiranai  
__Dakara coming up  
__Here we go"_

The crowd is cheering energetically with hearts practically in their eyes. They all were enjoying the song.

_"So you can step up  
__Kimi no honnou  
__Kaki midasu hodo choukousoku  
__Here we go now, here we go now  
__And splash"_

HEAVENS's dance moves are in an active sync. Haruka can't help but see how the idol unit has a certain aura built around them as they sing.

_"So you can step up  
__Tsigi wa motto  
__Hai ni naruhodo [Oh Oh]  
__Here we go now, here we go now  
__And splash**"_

The members of HEAVENS appears to be enjoying their performance. There isn't an overconfident smirk on Otori Eichi's face; Mikage Nagi has a sparkle within his eyes; and even Sumeragi Kira looks relaxed and has a creak of a smile on himself.

As they continue to sing, the two idol groups and Haruka watch in astonishment as HEAVENS blows them away. They all think of the same question within their head: _What has changed HEAVENS since the last time we met?_

Once the song ends, Shining Saotome pulls out the remote and turns the t.v. off. The displeasing expression is still set on his face.

"As you can see, HEAVENS is increasing their popularity rapidly," he says.

With another click of the remote, images of commercials, magazine covers, interviews, t.v. appearances, etc. shows up on the screen with all of them staring HEAVENS.

"This is bad. Bad!" The principal yells out, "I can feel HEAVENS rising up in this business, it must stop!"

"Why is that?" Otoya questions.

Shining Saotome stops running his hands through his hair in frustration and quickly walks straight in front of Otoya who jumps in surprise.

"Mr. Ittoki, do you know what is occurring in the music industry in a couple of months?" He asks.

"Eh?" Otoya looks confused as well as some of the others.

It is Tokiya who replies, "The Wakana*** Awards!"

"Correct, Mr. Ichinose. The Wakana Awards is a 'once every ten years' event, a rare opportunity."

"Ano, what's the Wakana Awards?" Haruka asks.

"According to my data, the Wakana Awards are medals and prizes given as rewards to musicians and idols strictly decided through watching each nominee's work, personality, popularity, and dream. They analyze what fans/haters/and strangers thinks of them as well as the people who work with them. The awards expand over a large variety of categories," Ai states.

"That is correct, Mr. Mikaze. Additionally, not only are there awards for both of your units, there are awards for the music companies as well!" Shining Saotome includes.

The importance of the Wakana Awards surprises some of them while Ren, Masato, Tokiya, and Natsuki wonders on what Ai had said.

"Mikaze-sempai, what do you mean by dream?" Tokiya asks.

"It is a difficult area to receive as you only have one shot to gain it. You get an interview with the judges, and it depends on what you reply them with. No one knows what they are looking for and what dream they are discussing about," Ai says.

"You all have months before that occurs," Shining Saotome tells them, "We must focus on the music company awards or else Shining Agency with be destroyed."

* * *

**I hope that everyone enjoys this first chapter. I am more excited about this story rather than _Goddess of_ _Harmony. _As you read, please tell me if you see any errors. The story should be in present tense, and I am sort of like a perfectionist. Please review!**

***Hitori Janai Akashi by Mami. (I don't actually know the english translation to this song and only found the romaji lyrics. It sounded like a sweet song, so I couldn't help but use it.)**

****Splash by Da-iCE**

*****Wakana means harmony; play music, complete**

**P.S. Note that I will only be updating this story on even days (2, 4, 6, etc.).**


	2. Episode 2

**Disclaimer: Quixotic Color does not own Uta no Prince-sama, or the songs provided.**

* * *

_"You all have months before that occurs," Shining Saotome tells them, "We must focus on the music company awards or else Shining Agency with be destroyed."_

* * *

Haruka, STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT looks at Shining Saotome in shock.

"D-Destroyed?!"

"Gakuen Kocho, what do you mean?" Tokiya questions.

"The Wakana Awards are crucial when it comes around. Rising stars prefer their sponsored agencies to have those kinds of awards" he answers.

"Have you even won a Waka-whatever award?" Ranmaru demands.

"No," the academy principal says, dejectedly, "and neither has Raging Agency. But at this rate, that darn Otori will win most of the music company awards and cause my agency to fall!"

"How do you know that's even going to happen?" Camus asks.

"I have a feeling, a gut sensation saying so," he announces, causing everyone else to sweatdrop.

"We must start by recruiting new idols and composers!"

The eccentric man's statement surprises everyone as they have never expected him to say that.

"Recruits? Nande?" Natsuki asks.

"Yeah! What's wrong with us?" Syo exclaims.

"Nothing. Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you all! Demo, we can't have our two top leading idol units winning Wakana awards alone. You all represent Shining Agency and the more of our idols gaining Wakana awards, the quicker the people will understand that Shining Agency has multiple stars skyrocketing with talent," Shining Saotome says.

"There is a Wakana award for the music company with the most achieving idols, isn't there?" Ren declares.

"Moving on!" The academy principal shouts, allowing everyone to know that there is an award such as that.

"What about the current idols here?" Haruka asks, wondering for her best friend, Shibuya Tomochika.

"Impossible," he says carelessly, "They are all too weak."

"What do you mean by that? Aren't we all the same as the idols at this school?" Otoya calls out.

Haruka can't believe that Shining Saotome has said that, thinking about what Tomochika would have done if she heard it. She would have yelled at the principal, proclaiming that the other students are just as good as STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

"You all are different," he states, "Your determination and talent is what helps you become a rising idol."

"But what about the other students? Do they not have determination and talent?" Tokiya questions.

Haruka remembers of the times when Tomochika would talk passionately of aiming to become a flawless idol. There was a radiance around the pinkish-purpled eyed teen as she spoke about her dream.

"I will make things simple," Shining Saotome asserts, "This school has a limited amount of students who are accepted by taking a required exam. I am not able to speculate each and every one who comes it. They may have a dream of becoming an idol with the talent to help them, but it all depends if the people will accept them."

"Accept them?"

"Mr. Ichinose, you have gained some sort of understanding of this while you were HAYATO, right?" He asks.

Tokiya sighs morosely, "Hai. People wanted HAYATO in television appearances. My dream was to become a singer. It bruised my pride, and I almost lost hope for my goals."

"See? Even if they have determination and talent, the people must accept them for who they are, or else they will eventually fade in desperation," Shining Saotome states.

"You mean that not everyone at this school with reach their dreams?" Otoya questions.

"How much work have you seen from other Shining Agency students?" The academy principal asks back.

They all take the time to think. To be honest, they haven't seen that many familiar faces coming across television screens and magazines. There were a couple Shining Agency idols who have risen and are still present in the business. For the rest, it is mostly once in a while but not as frequent as they were. Haruka remembers when they first arrived to take the Master Course, Tomochika had been busy with work while also being happy to feel what it was like to be a professional idol. Recently, Haruka had been getting calls from her, asking if she wanted to hang out as she didn't have much work to do. Through the phone, she could tell that the dark pinkish-reddish haired teen was feeling less and less confident with her goal.

_Tomo-chan...,_ Haruka thinks, sorrowfully.

"Let's continue. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT will be taking part with the Kazumi Festival!" Shining Saotome states.

"Kazumi Festival? What is that?"

Everyone turns to Ai, immediately knowing that he would provide them a detailed explanation on the subject. To their surprise, he doesn't know what it is either.

"My database expands on the knowledge of recorded information. Nothing has ever been mentioned about a Kazumi Festival," Ai defends himself.

"So true, Mr. Mikaze," Shining Saotome says while nodding, "That's because the Kazumi Festival is top secret!"

"Secret?"

The eccentric man does not answer at first; instead, he hands each of them a silver plastic id card with the words 'Guest Star' at the center. Haruka is given creme-colored plastic id card with the words 'Guest' at the center. They all look confusingly at the man in front of them.

"These are your ids to get into the Kazumi Festival. Make sure you don't lose it," he tells them.

"Ano, Gakuen Kocho, we still don't know what the festival is about," Tokiya says.

"I suggest you all sit down for this one," a male voice calls out from behind them.

Tsukimiya Ringo appears with an exasperated look on his face. Hyuuga Ryuuya isn't hiding his annoyance as he releases an aggravated sigh.

"Shining-san has been obsessed with the Kazumi Festival ever since he went there years ago. He's been forcing us to go with him each year," Ringo advises.

Haruka, STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT steals a glance back at their principal who is now dancing in happy glee, no doubt thinking about the festival.

"It's his paradise. Everyone welcomes him each year, and he becomes infused with the music there that he can't help but get more and more hyper," Ryuuya states.

"Kazumi Festival! The name meaning 'Beautiful Melody'!" Shining Saotome begins.

Ringo and Ryuuya forces everyone to sit down on the couches and stands behind their boss, most likely having to help him unwillingly.

"A glorious, glorious, GLORIOUS EVENT!"

Instantly, out came poster-sized pictures being hold by the teachers of Class S and Class A.

"A one-week festival that holds the harmony to all star activities."

The pictures shows images of people singing, dancing, acting, designing, and modeling.

"Where people can enjoy the things that they are passionate about and still follow their other dreams. Where people can do the things that they thought was impossible without feeling the pressure of taking the idol route. So much talented artists, so many affectionate pulses! They must be recruited!" Shining Saotome exclaims passionately.

The pictures change with images of a young man with messy dark brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and tanned skin having fun with the backgrounds containing a stage, food stands, competitions, and it ends with him being with a red-haired woman whose face is hidden.

"Gakuen Kocho, who is that?" Syo wonders, looking at the pictures, "He kind've looks like-"

"Me!" Two voices spring out.

Cecil and Otoya looks at each other as they are the ones who have spoken. Although, it was true. The young man has Otoya's facial appearance and Cecil's hair and skin tone.

"That is Saotome Mitsuo! It was me when I was still an idol and attended the Kazumi Festival," Shining Saotome answers.

"Eh?!"

This shocks almost everyone as they can see the resemblence.

"A-ano, could it be that you had a child when you got older?" Otoya asks.

They all look at the red-haired teen with confusion except for Haruka; meanwhile, he looks at Shining Saotome with determination.

_Could the man standing in front of me be my legitament father? _Otoya thinks.

* * *

**Hey! I apologize for the lack of update, and I promise you that I will always update in less than a week. School has been keeping me busy, and I'm trying to find some good songs for the story. Besides, my life is a bit hectic right now!**

**Please check and see if there are any errors in this chapter. Review please!**


	3. Episode 3

**Disclaimer: Quixotic Colors does not own Uta no Prince-sama, or the songs provided.**

* * *

_They all look at the red-haired teen with confusion except for Haruka; meanwhile, he looks at Shining Saotome with determination._

_Could the man standing in front of me be my legitament father? Otoya thinks_.

* * *

"Possibly," the principal replies.

"You mean you don't know?!"

The eccentric man gains a solemn expression as he takes the picture of his younger self and the redheaded girl from Ringo's hands. He glides his fingers through the flat surface of where her hair is placed.

"The love of my life left me one day without an explanation," he replies.

Everyone is silent for a couple seconds before Shining Saotome snaps out of his daze, "Now is not the time. We must discuss about your competition and performance at the Kazumi Festival!"

"Competition? Performance?" Cecil questions.

"Aren't we only attending the event to gather new idols?" Ren asks.

"Celebrities don't get in easily. It's rare for them to be able to attend the Kazumi Festival!"

"Eh? Doushite?" Natsuki wonders.

"Celebrities are already well-known for their talents worldwide. The KazuFest people go there for fresh entertainment and enjoyment. Idols will only steal the show," Shining Saotome says, "That is why if you want to be included, you must provude them an event that will be prized by you."

He takes out the remote again and presses a button. The T.V. screen presents famous idols like Miyamoto Konatsu, and famous musicians like Hino Kahoko. They were sitting at a judges' table, watching as contestants performed, or they were giving out lectures and advice to motivated students.

"You must create only ONE event with a prize that captures their attention. ALSO! You must perform a song whether it is for your song or not, you must perform," Shining Saotome states, hinting that they can't get out it.

"Can we participate in other competitions and events?" Syo asks.

"Mochiron! Shikashi, not on the day of your event, and you are not allowed to join the Kazumi Royal Events."

"Royal events for commoners?" Camus questions.

"On the last day of the festival, each event category holds a final competition where they crown the winner. For example, two girls have won the Foreign Song Event," Shining Saotome explains, "This is last year's winner for the Rock Song Royal Event."

On the screen, a teenaged girl who looks older than the STARISH members but not as old as the QUARTET NIGHT members except for Ai. She resembles Tokiya with her long messy dark blue hair. She walks onstage with an electric guitar, her green eyes screaming with joy. Unbestown to everyone else, Tokiya's eyes widens at the sight of her.

She starts to play the electric guitar with a bass guitar coming in later within the song. Soon, drums join in the background.

_"Kinou mita yume wa mou wasureteshimatta kedo_

_Kono kodou wa mada dokidoki shiteru yo"_

The teenaged girl sings with confidence that Haruka finds similar to the pink-haired girl from earlier.

_"Pocketto ni arittake no koin o tsumekondemiru_

_Kakata o narashi semai heya o deyou"_

Then they feel the sensation again - the intense passion in the girl's voice. It is empowering, full of strong, uplifting emotion that made you follow her words. It is like the girl has a self-assuring, fearless aura that can't bring her happiness down.

_"Saa hashirinukero kinou to kyou mada minu mirai e to go!_

_kakumei o okashi ni ikou yume o kanae ni ikou"_

The girl walks around the stage with no hesitation within her movement. She touches the fingertips of the people in the crowd, and it becomes hard for Haruka, STARISH, and QUARTET NIGHT to believe that they aren't watching one of her concerts.

_"Kakedashitara doko made mo ikou_

_Ainshutain no riron mi bukkowashite tsukisusumou*"_

When the song ends, the crowd cheers the girl with standing ovation. A smirk of satisfaction is placed on her face before the screen goes dark.

"Did you feel the pulse? The strong, self-confident appearance within her?"

They are all silent. It isn't easy for them to admit that the girl has a bright future if she continues towards wanting to become an idol.

"She's a good guitar player, but whoever played the bass needs to practice more," Ranmaru reluctantly comments.

"The girl gathers the attention of the crowd easily," Ai notes.

"If she becomes an idol," Masato starts.

"She can gain popularity easily," Ren finishes.

"These are the kinds of people you must recruit," Shining Saotome announces.

"Now. Plan you event!"

* * *

QUARTET NIGHT gathers up their stuff and leaves the common room moments after Shining Saotome, Ryuuya, and Ringo have left. Haruka and STARISH sits on the couches and thinks about what their contest should be.

"Ne, Ne! What about a 'STARISH'S CUTE OUTFIT' contest?" Natsuki beams out.

Syo is the first one to reject his idea.

"I suggest a contest where we see which fan knows the most information on us," Masato suggests.

"What kind of questions then?" Otoya wonders.

"For example, we should ask questions like which member was in this recent movie or which member likes this type of food," Masato provides.

"That doesn't sound too bad, it looks like easy work to me," Ren agrees, sliding his behind his head, orange-toned hair falling to the red cushions on the couch.

"And the prize?" Haruka asks.

It is silent as everyone begins to think of ideas. The front door opens, leading QUARTER NIGHT into the room.

"That was a quick meeting," Syo comments.

"We already discussed what our event is and the reward," Ai states.

"Maji?! It hasn't even been an hour!"

"That's because us, sempais, have had multiple experiences with these kinds of thinks," Reiji boasts out.

"We're using this event to find our songwriter. If they can provide a great song with only half an hour to work. They win," Ranmaru tells them, "No more useless music."

"And the prize is spending a week with QUARTET NIGHT to mostly discuss what will be happening with the song," Reiji adds in.

"That's it!" Cecil exclaims, "Our prize could be having our winner spend a weekend with us!"

"Oi! Aijima! Don't go stealing our ideas!" Camus barks out.

"Eh? How am I stealing them? You're having it your prize be a full week, our's would be a weekend," Cecil counters.

Before Camus could fight back...

"Ne, what's wrong with Toki?"

... The attention turns to Tokiya who is thinking deeply in space.

"Oi! Tokiya!" Otoya tries to call out to him.

He snaps his fingers in front of the dark blue-haired teen's face, waking him out of the clouds.

"Eh?"

He notices that everyone is looking at him, "Nani?"

"Daijoubu desu ka, Ichinose-san? You've been unusually quiet," Masato points out.

"Ah, iie. I've just been thinking about that girl we just watched," he confesses.

"She was better than most paupers," Camus comments.

"Eh? Camus praising someone?" Reiji teases.

"She does look like you," Haruka adds.

"As must as I'd like for this discussion to continue," Masato says, "We should finish talking about this event as a couple of us have work today."

"Ah, gomen," Tokiya apologizes.

Before the blue-haired teen (Masato) could tell him about their chosen competition idea, the dark blue-haired teen speaks.

"What about the fans covering one of our songs and see who performs it the best?" Tokiya advises.

"We already had an idea," Masato pauses, "Demo. That isn't a bad idea. It will help find idols who have a good voice and a happy pulse as Gakuen Kocho had said."

"So our event is a STARISH song covering contest, and our prize is allowing the winner to hang out with us on a weekend?" Otoya wants to make sure.

"Hai."

"Ja. Then what about our performance? If they're covering our songs, then we don't really need to perform do we?" Syo says.

"Well Munchkin," Syo grimaces and glares at Ren as he continues to speak, "It looks like we have to participate in their events then."

"Looks like we have everything settled," Masato states, "Now, I have to leave for a movie rehearsal."

Everyone all leaves, each having something important to do. Meanwhile, at the Shining Academy, a man sits at his desk with a photo frame of a woman with red hair smiling.

"Kotomi..."

* * *

**I am so sorry for updating so late! I did not mean that to happen. The thing is is that I haven't had the time to get on the computer. I've been writing, but there wasn't any time to go online. I am a bit up ahead on where the story is going, and I'll try to write the stories longer.**

**Miyamoto Konatsu is from Tari Tari.**

**Hino Kahoko is from La Corda d'Oro.**

***Shine Days by LiSa**


End file.
